ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliana Kalashnikov
Aliana Kalashnikov (Born October 10, 1982 as Aliana Vata Kovelski), is a retired Mixed Martial Artist, and Professional Wrestler currently signed to Lineage Wrestling Alliance (LWA). She is a former World Heavyweight Champion, LWA Champion, multi-time Tag Champion and Mixed Martial Arts Featherweight Champion. Early life Aliana grew up in St. Petersburg, Russia where she attended Secondary School until age 17. During this time she was enrolled in such sports such as track and field, wrestling, and boxing. She graduated with a 3.2 GPA in which she soon attended the European University at Saint Petersburg. She graduated at age 21 with a primary degree in Eurasian Studies before departing Russia forLondon, England. Kovelski admits that only obtained the degree for something to fall back on should her true desire for athletic competition fail. MMA career After a brief stint as a librarian for the London State Library, Aliana made her way into the British Mixed Martial Arts circuit. She completed a year of training before taking to small amateur fights garnering a small following with her stiff and brutal striking style. She was officially signed to Takedown MMA in 2005 where she began competing at a weight of 169 lbs. Outweighing her opponets by as much as 30 lbs, she found very little threats in the women's division and soon gained the Takedown Featherweight Championship. She held onto this title for 2 years before departing the company. In early 2007 after departing Takedown, Kovelski moved to Ireland in which she began singles competition in Irish Whip Wrestling. Not taking much time in formal training, Aliana used her skills in MMA to make up for her lack of in ring ability. Learning as she went, she began to hone her skills and mix her arsenal of takedowns and striking into a quick paced method that complimented the squared circle. It took only one year of constant competition and training before she felt ready to head to the main stream of professional wrestling. LWA Kovelski entered LWA on the promotion's onset, being part of the "Original 5", which is a term among fans of the five original main stay competitors in LWA. During the first year of LWA, Kovelski went on to win for 17 straight weeks in a row earning an undefeated streak of 28 wins before being narrowly defeated by fellow "Original 5" member, Emily Hartford. Kovelski was suspended the same night she had suffered her first loss for breaking Emily's collar bone in a vicious attack after the match. Kovelski was suspended for two months Heel Turn After returning from suspension, Kovelski held a short heel run, primarily feuding with Emily and her sister, Heather for the rest of the season. During this time she began to focus her training on more cardio based routines, noticeably toneing out to a more lean and cut frame. This change in excersise allowed Kovelski to perform more high spots and surprise arial moves than previously seen. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Clothesline From Hell'' Lariat 2008-Present *''From Russia With Love ''Cutter 2008-2010 *''Tsar Bomba'' Piledriver 2010-2011 *''For The Motherland'' Cutter 2011-Present Signature Moves :*Kneeling Spinebuster :*Cobra-Clutch Leg Sweep :*Running Buzzsaw Kick :*Sambo Suplex :*Reverse Armbar :*Half-Nelson Suplex Nicknames :*The AK-47 Wrestlers Managed by Aliana Kalashnikov :*None Entrance Themes :* Don't Waste My Time - Jim Johnson :* Glitter Girl (Evil Side) '''- Morrison Poe :* '''Whoever Brings The Night - Nightwish Championship/Accomplishments *'LWA' **'LWA Champion '(3 time) **'LWA Tag Team Champion '(1 time w/ Cassidy Williams) *'EIF' **'EIF Champion '(1 time) *'FTW' **'FTW Champion' (6 time) **'FTW KOTH Champion' (6 time) **'FTW Tag Team Champion' (2 time) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers